ReidxMaps Collection
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Various ReidxMaps stories. Most PWP, warnings at top of each fic. Some with other Reid pairings- all slashy
1. Chapter 1

The call when it came almost made Spencer come. They were testing it out tonight and he was welcome to join them. The good thing about having an FBI owned jet was that the FAA would sometimes hijack it to test out their new toys. The even better thing about it was the booty calls.

The ADS-B was glorious. A map, a beautiful living map of the skies. He could see the movement of other planes and the ones on the ground all clustered together. The ADS-B would revolutionise aviation safety, much like ground radar taking over the Look and See system in the 1950s. That alone was enough to get Spencer hard but the fact that the ADS-B was a map got him leaking.

For now they were at 35,000 feet, and the vibrations of them rising up to 38,000 were causing all kinds of lovely tingling sensations to shoot all over Spencer's body. He relaxed and enjoyed them knowing that soon Michael the technician would leave the cabin to talk to the pilots, that soon they would be alone.

When Michael finally left Spencer unzipped his fly, he didn't have time for a slow strip tease, and took himself in hand, the time spent watching the ADS-B had built up the tension within him, and he had to hold back a gasp of relief, glancing over his shoulder to the cockpit double checking that nobody heard him, Spencer began to slowly twist down his cock. Using his thumb from his other hand he rubbed the head, and using his little finger of the same hand he teased at his hole. His musician hands certainly came in handy. The touch at his hole was gentle and Reid wanted more, he wanted to be pounded into as he watched the ADS-B, but he was alone and he had to be quick.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to build and for Spencer to explode over the ADS-B. He couldn't help but moan as he licked the screen clean. When Michael came back Spencer was back to relaxing and watching the map, imagining all the things they could do it they could be alone for longer than five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer glared at Prentiss as she left for the evening. She had wanted to finish the geographical profile before she called it a night. Now it was just Spencer and the map left. He stalked up to it, he knew it wasn't its fault but the jealously burned within him.

Prentiss hadn't been asked to do the profile, Spencer had been out with Rossi interviewing a witness and she had nothing else to do. She did a perfectly fine job but coming back to the station to find her hands running over the map, to find her leaning over it breathing on it, whispering to it. Spencer just seethed. The map was his, and now it was tainted.

Spencer stood in front of the map, his anger had turned to sadness that this map would never be his. He pulled out the first map he ever loved, a map of Middle Earth, from his satchel. He always carried it with him as a reminder of those simpler times and of the rush of discovery. He lay it on the ground and after undressing he pulled Prentiss' map off the board and together they lay on the map on the ground.

Rolling Prentiss' map up he covered it in lube replaced the anal plug inside him with it, also something he always had in his satchel. The plug he had put in earlier that day when he first saw Prentiss and the map.

Turning over so that his front was lying on the map Spencer began to redo the geographical profile on a new map. Slowly rubbing himself against the map on the floor. Once he was done Spencer proceeded to lick the new map while fucking himself on the old one. When he felt himself about to come he pulled the map out and shot himself all over it.

After redressing and putting his map up on the board Spencer sneaked into Prentiss' room and left her now stained map on the pillow next to where she was sleeping. When she awoke she'd learn that maps were Spencer's.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the apocalypse, which came on a Thursday morning and was rather anti-climatic, Spencer had been wandering. He had met a lot of people on his journey, most of them shocked and without a purpose. None of them knew what to do and a lot of them had lost all their loved ones.

Spencer was in much the same situation but he did have a purpose and he could bring a loved one back. It took him almost seven years of walking, crawling, running for his life. At one point he had built a solar powered plane but traded it in for small a mobile water filtering system. It took him almost seven years but finally he had a map.

It was beautiful. After so long without seeing one and after all the hard work and effort he had put into it the sight made Spencer cry. The adrenalin that he had been running on for years finally ran out and Spencer slumped into an exhausted sleep. He could finally after so long of feelings of being alone and scared and uncertain, he could finally rest in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:- **character death

When Aaron came home he and Jack were surprised to find Derek Morgan sitting on the sofa. The two of them had been visiting Haley's relatives for the past fortnight and had been looking forward to returning home to Spencer.

Aaron knew that nothing bad could have happened to Spencer, they would have called him and not waited until he got home. But the look on Derek's face told another story. Jack being pleased to see his uncle bounced up to Derek and asked were his Papa was. Derek smiled down at Jack and told him Garcia was in the kitchen making cupcakes. The child was not distracted, he loved Spencer and had missed him over the last two weeks. Being old enough to know a tantrum wouldn't work but being tired and missing a loved one Jack threw one anyway.

Overwhelmed by the screaming child in his lap Derek lost his own composure. He jumped up and told Aaron everything, about SADS, Sudden Adult Death Syndrome, about finding him dead in the kitchen two days ago, about not yet knowing the cause, about wanting to give the family just a couple more days of happiness.

Jack ran up the stairs Aaron and Derek following after him. They found him sobbing uncontrollably over a map, hugging it close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

David Rossi had seen many things over his long and varied life. He had had many fantasies too. The most prominent recent ones were due to watching Reid with maps. Watching him gently stroke it and the way he focused on it, all that considerable intellect intent on only one thing. Usually you could tell that Reid was thinking about three or four different things but when it came to maps, they got his whole attention.

It was one of the sexist things Rossi had ever seen. After three months of watching and lusting Rossi had had enough, he asked Reid if they could get together so that Reid could teach him how to do a geographical profile. He happily agreed and they set a time at Rossi's house for the next Saturday.

Over the course of that day Rossi learnt two things, the first was that he had feelings for Spencer, the second that his fantasies were picking up on Spencer's own lust for maps.

The day had started innocently enough, Reid explaining equations and Rossi taking notes. But after lunch Reid gave a practical demonstration. This time it was different though. This time Rossi didn't have a case looming over him and so this time Rossi got hard watching Reid.

He moved closer to the map and Reid, and wrapped himself around Reid, "Reid" he breathed into his ear pushing him to the map and rubbing his throbbing cock along Reid's arse clef. Reid spun around and leaning against he map he rubbed himself against Rossi. "Finally," he sounded fond and yet exasperated, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for. And David, if we're going to fuck call me Spencer." With that Spencer used a little manoeuvre so that he was pressing David front first into the map.

Using deft fingers he removed David's clothing. Kissing and licking flesh as it became exposed. Spencer undid his own fly and pulled some lube and a condom out of his pocket. Loosening David with one hand and slowly stroking him with the other Spencer teased him, causing him to beg for more.

"Do you have any idea how fuckable you are David Rossi? How often I've wanted to see you spread open on a map begging for me and my hard cock?" Spencer groaned as he slowly slid into David. "Do you know how fuckable you are? This is the sweetest hole I've ever been in." He slowly built up his rhythm, stopping when David tried to wrest back control by pushing back.

Spencer came as he felt David in his own orgasm clenching around him. They lay afterwards on David's sofa gently kissing and touching each other looking over at the map. "We come together the map an I"

"I wouldn't ave it any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan couldn't understand what he had done wrong. All week Reid had been in a terrible mood with him. Thinking back on it had probably started during their last case but Reid was far to professional to let it interfere. Having had enough of Reid hiding in the bedroom while Morgan spent the day downstairs he decided to take charge. They are in love and damnit any problems will be fixed.

He stormed into the bedroom and kicked the door open. Reid was on the bed holding some paper in tears. He looked up angry as the door banged opened "how dare you, murderer." A little taken back at Reid vehemence Morgan slowly edged towards him. "Reid, sweetheart, please what is wrong?"

"Nothing dearest, now leave me alone." Reid jumped off the bed aiming to lock himself in the bathroom. Morgan got in his way, he wasn't going to let this relationship fail. He finally noticed what Reid was holding. It was a roadmap book that Morgan had torn a page from during their last case when the GPS was failing.

Understanding was still not upon Morgan, yet Reid had followed his eyes. "I will forgive you if," he paused and Morgan nodded assent. "Take your clothes and lie face down on the bed." He ordered, Morgan complied. Waiting he felt the bed dip as Reid joined him. Then a finger brush at his hole and start to open him.

"Morgan, you need to apologise but not to me, you did something unforgivable, but you're right we need to get past this and you need to learn." Reid was still fingering Morgan, he stop and picked up his maps, with a quick kiss to the cover he rolled it up and covered it in lube.

Morgan let out a shocked gasp as he was roughly penetrated, he turned back to see Reid pounding into him with the book of maps. With each thrust the maps hit sweet spot. He begged Reid to touch his now aching cock but he was denied "no, this isn't for you". Reid kept up the harsh pace and Morgan came without any stimulation to his penis.

Once Morgan was done, Reid pulled out the maps and unrolled them, gently bring himself off rubbing them against his own cock. Morgan delighted in the moans that Reid's self pleasuring were pulling from him. He understood now, never harm a map.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:- **Mpreg

Spencer sat there in silence unsure of just what was going on. Other's might class this as an immaculate conception but Spencer knew better.

Firstly because in the Roman Catholic tradition the Immaculate conception meant Mary, who was born without sin- because if sin is inherited and she had it then Jesus too would have it. Although now it was mainly known as being conception without sex, or without another person involved.

Secondly, Spencer hadn't been having sex alone, so it wasn't an immaculate conception, but in a way maybe it was as he wasn't having sex with a person. Spencer was just confusing himself. He decided to list the facts.

He was pregnant, and the other parent was a map. Spencer laughed at himself, he was around 12 weeks pregnant and at that time he had been fucking himself with an 'Upside Down Map'. Australia being on top was such an abomination that it appeared it got him pregnant.

Spencer sighed, he loved maps, always had and always would, but he had never wanted to be a parent. But the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. The more he talked himself out of his previous fears and concerns. This child was from an union of love, it was, for lack of a better word, a miracle and Spencer was going to accept it with open arms. He was ready for this responsibility.

Spencer sat there grinning as he formed a list of what he would need to do. First find a more parent friendly job, move out of his current small apartment, research schools, and look up everything about pregnancy and childrearing. In his excitement he gazed lovingly at his maps, theirs was going to be a happy family.


End file.
